I Stand Alone
by coolmissy11d12
Summary: Emora loved Fai. She needed him. Now that he's dead, she has no one to be her strength. After all, one can never truely come back to life. That is...unless he doesn't have to. Pairings SyaoxSaku FaixOC....of course Kuro-puu and Mokona are still there!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I'm starting a new fanfiction (obviously ^.^)!!!! I know I'm in the middle of another one (It's an Inuyasha fanfic! Check it out!) named Rose, but this one will be relatively short. So, don't worry, I can do both! I have to warn any of you who read Rose, though. This story will be a drama, and I've never really written one. So, please tell me whether or not I completely failed at it! Thanks Bunches! **

Prologue:

The air was thick with smoke. Brilliant flames rose from the thatched rooftops of the village cottages, and mixed with the steadily increasing sunlight. Aside from the sounds of collapsing buildings, there was silence. In the open space of the market, bodies were strewn across the ground. Amidst the corpses, knelt a young woman with shoulder length auburn hair pulled back into a loose braid. Tears tumbled from her eyes although she bravely wiped them away. Beside her lay a young man with shaggy blond hair who was struggling to stay conscious.

"Don't worry Mora…We will…be together…" The man winced in pain, but then smiled reassuringly. _At least my last moments are with her._ "…in another…life." With that, his eyes glazed over and his strangled breaths came no more.

"No….no…." The woman stammered in shock "NO!" She fell onto the man's chest sobbing uncontrollably. _You can't leave me now! I can do nothing without you! _Then, visions of the previous events flooded her mind's eye. _Even so….I will avenge you…and all the lives lost here! I will find a way. _With new determination, the young woman lifted her head to gaze at the young man's oddly peaceful expression. She began to hum a soft melody. It was whimsical and sweet, but somehow had a slight trace of melancholy to it. When her song ended she smiled sadly and sat up again, still looking into the man's unseeing eyes.

"In another life, Fai."

**I know the beginning really leaves you hanging, but that's the fun of prologues right??? ^.^ *crickets chirping* Well, they're fun for the person writing them, ok? **

**P.S. Don't worry Icy! This IS not, and never WIIL be a rip off of your story! **

**So………….R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Ch 1 , Another Life?

**Just to let you know, this story is meant to be an extra world in between Outo Country and Tsarastora Country! I hope this makes sense! Also, I know I said this was going to be a drama, but I just want to let you know that it won't always be doom and gloom. There will be lighter parts and such. It's just the overlaying story that is very sad, and the main focus isn't on comedy. ^.^**

Emora shivered from the autumn chill and pulled the hood of her blue velvet cape over her braided auburn hair. She had just finished washing the grimy cooking pot. _Oh. I almost forgot!_ The way the sky began to darken around the battered hut told her she should hurry before she lost the light. She had chosen to stay in that particular hut mostly because it was one of the only structures still standing after most of the other buildings were destroyed. The other reason being, it was at the edge of town, and closest to the woods. Emora quickly plucked the white wildflowers, which were the only things brightening the gloomy room, from the cup that served as their vase, and slipped out the only door. The wind nipped at her as she solemnly followed the dusty road that would lead to the forest. She paused for only a moment. _This path used to be full of travelers. Now nobody leaves and nobody has any reason to come. It's not like the ones who escaped would ever return. _With that grave thought, she continued along the ghost path.

****

The wind had picked up during Emora's twilight stroll to the edge of the woods. Her cape whipped around her and a few strands of wavy hair came loose from the single braid. She was also having a rough time getting the flowers to stay put on _his_ grave. It had been a little more than a month since she had dug it, and all the others._ A grassy mound for every villager that man slaughtered, _She thought bitterly as she went to find a good sized rock that could hold down the flowers. It was only when she wandered back to the side of the path that she smelled it.

"Burning…wood?" Emora looked towards the village, and saw "that day" all over again. _They're back to burn what's left of the town! They couldn't have a motive! This is out of spite!_ The remaining buildings on the far side of town were all going up in flames. Emora didn't pause to think twice. She darted back into the woods and through the trees. _I can't die yet. _She ran past trunk after trunk trying to put as much distance between the village and herself. The leaves of the trees blocked out the slowly fading light, as it was getting late. As she sprinted on, she could feel her legs and lungs begin to burn. Just as she reached a grassy clearing, and finally started to feel safe, a tall man stepped out of the canopy of branches right in front of her. Emora gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. Then another man stepped into the clearing, and another, and another, until she was surrounded. There appeared to be about twenty or more of them. Any halfwit from the kingdom could have told by the men's armor that they were _Ashura's men_. They began closing in.

"What do we have here?" one of them scoffed. "If it isn't Fai's weak little wench looking even more helpless than before!"

"What was that, you bastard?" Emora growled through her teeth.

"We all know the mystical arts are wasted on you! We thought for sure we had succeeded in killing you that day!" the soldier continued, with mock worry at the end.

"Well, when I'm done with you here, you can limp home to your "king" and tell him that you failed a second time. I bet he'll be very pleased." Emora retorted sarcastically. _If they're going to kill me, I wish they'd just do it alread- NO! I won't die today! If I'm going to die, it's going to be while plunging a sword through Ashura's murderous heart! _Emora turned towards the man who had been mocking her. She slowly raised her right arm and directed her index finger at his throat. The soldier appeared frightened for a moment, but then composed his face into a smug grin.

"I wouldn't do that, Emora. Even if you kill me, you won't stay conscious long enough to fend off the others. You know that." He mock informed. Emora's expression darkened, showing all the hatred and hurt that she was feeling. The man obviously realized what that expression meant, for true terror showed on his face.

"Weak little wench, huh?" Emora narrowed her eyes in concentration as a brilliant stream of magic flowed from the tip of her pointed finger, and into the man's neck. The man's eyes bulged as he rasped for breath, and then collapsed and became still. There was silence for a moment as the occurrence seemed to sink in. Then, the rest of the men raised their arms to Emora's head all at once. This was to her advantage. So, just as they all cast magical attacks, she ducked. Some of them hit one another and were thrown to the ground. The remaining men came at her again. This time, she cast spells out of both hands, but only stunned the ones she hit. Emora fell onto one knee breathing hard.

"Feeling weak, are we?" one of her attackers taunted. She only scowled at him in response, and cast her magic right into his face. She faintly snickered at that, and then fell limply onto her side completely exhausted, and barely conscious. _No! There isn't time for weakness! I WILL NOT DIE!!! _Suddenly, memories of the blissful past swept across her mind. _F-Fai. I know what you told me, but this isn't simply proving a point it's- _Her memories were interrupted by the blurry figure of one of the soldiers looming over her. _I guess I truly am weak. At least I will see you soon, my love._

Just as the man raised his arm to cast the final blow, a blinding light illuminated the clearing. The soldier shielded his eyes in shock. _Is It over?_ Then the light was gone.

"Hey! What the…?" began a gruff male voice in a warning tone, but then it trailed off. Emora's attacker ignored the voice, and pointed a finger at her forehead, a blast of magic ready to explode from its tip. It seemed to her that his hand was just floating in front of her as she slowly lost consciousness. Suddenly, the finger was gone, as was the body attached to it. The soldier crumpled to the ground, following a nice round kick to the head. Emora tried in vain to comprehend what had just happened, because her foggy mind was working slowly.

"Kurogane!" called another voice. Emora didn't hear the name, only the voice. _A familiar voice._

"Gladly." Said the gruff voice. Emora could hear the sounds of fighting, and gradually became more alert. The next thing she knew, she was scooped off the ground, and was being carried by sheltering arms. She looked up to see who it was, and almost completely lost consciousness. The man who carried her was handsome and willowy with disheveled blond hair that swept away from his smiling face. His gentle eyes, which were the color of a clear blue sky, gazed down at her as he ran.

"F-Fai…" whispered Emora. Her head spun. _Impossible…This is impossible…. _The man's grin faded, then re-appeared.

"A common name in this world perhaps?" His eyes closed as he asked this.

"No…it's you…" Emora argued quietly. Her savior's smile disappeared, and he seemed to be deep in thought. Then, a girl, who looked about the age of 14, ran to meet them. Emora was set on her feet, and led away by the girl. The man sprinted back in the direction of the fight. Emora, looked back to see where he went. He had rejoined the tall, tough looking man with the gruff voice, and a younger boy, who looked about the same age as the other girl. Emora got a look at the tough man's face. _It's Kurogane! Then it must be….but…how? _Her head spun even more.

"So…you didn't die, huh, Fai? We thought for sure your wounds were fatal!" one of the soldiers said to Fai.

"I can assure you, sir. I don't know what you're talking about." said Fai through a smile. Emora watched as the three men became surrounded by the remaining soldiers. _I won't let this happen again! _

"No! Run!" cried Emora weakly, clutching the smaller girl's arm for support. Fai glanced over to her, and the soldiers took the opportunity to attack. Fai twisted around and kicked one of them in the stomach. Kurogane unsheathed a sword, _he was never unfortunate enough to have magic_, and swung at the one who had spoken. The teenaged boy barely dodged a magical attack from his right.

"Be careful Syaoran!" called the teenaged girl. _So the boy's name is Syaoran. How strange! _

"I'll be fine Princess!" Syaoran called back. _A princess? _Fai swiped one of the men's feet out from under him, and dodged another man's attack.

"Please! You'll be killed! Those are Ashura's men!!!" Emora pleaded. Fai's eyes met hers in disbelief.

"K-King…Ash-?" he began.

"You idiot! Watch out!" called Kurogane. Fai gasped as a blast of magic was shot into his left shoulder from behind. He fell to one knee in pain. Kurogane ran the soldier through with his sword, and then turned to face the last few, scowling. They all backed away slowly. Then they spun around and retreated into the trees. Emora ran to Fai, who was struggling go get up. She stumbled, still feeling like she could lose consciousness at any moment, but forced herself to sit up next to him.

"Fai…how?" She gently placed her hand on the side of Fai's face, but then noticed movement from behind him. The soldier that had injured him was not dead yet. The man rose to his feet, and brought his index finger to the back of Fai's head from a few yards away. Emora quickly aimed her finger at the soldier's heart, and cast her magic before he could cast his. The man flew backwards, and was dead by the time he hit the ground. Fai caught Emora's outstretched wrist as she started to fall forward from complete exhaustion. He pulled her to him, and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. He gazed down at her kindly, his eyes soft. Emora leaned back slightly to return his gaze.

"Is this the…"other life"…you were…talking……?" Emora's voice trailed off as she lost consciousness. She went limp, and Fai scooped her up like a baby, and stood.

"This girl has only exhausted her magic. She'll be fine after a little rest." He explained to the others.

"Fai…have you been here before?" Syaoran asked. Fai looked at him with a questioning expression. "Well, one of the soldiers called you by your name." Syaoran continued.

"So did she." The princess added, gesturing to Emora.

"That's what makes this world so strange. I don't know them, but they seem to know me." mused Fai.

"Hmph. We can think more about it once we have a place to stay. I'm not standing here all night, waiting for your arm to fall off." Kurogane cut in, gesturing to Fai's injured shoulder.

"Wow, Kuro-puu! I never knew you could be so considerate!" Fai cooed, putting on his best cat-face.

"Awww! Kuro-puu cares!" chimed in a little, furry white creature. Kurogane scowled, attempting to hide that he really did care about his companions. _Why do I even talk?_ He wondered.

"Kurogane's right, Fai. You look like you're in pain!" worried the princess.

"I'm fine. The magic only burned me a bit." Fai assured them. He wasn't fine, though. The pain was searing, and it was taking all his strength to keep holding Emora instead of clutching his wound. He silently cursed himself for showing it. "We should find a place to sleep though." He added. Then they all looked around them, realizing that they were in the middle of a forest. "I know this may sound strange, but I think we have to go that way." Fai said, pointing to the right. He waited for Kurogane to argue.

"I…agree." said Kurogane. Everyone stared in shock, but then started walking in said direction. Neither Fai nor Kurogane could explain it, but they both felt like they'd been in that place before. In a way, they were right.

**Yay! Chapter one is finally finished! I don't know why writing this was so hard for me! I guess it's just one of those unexplained mysteries of the universe….or not….Anyways, please R&R! The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks bunches! ^.^ **


	3. Ch 2 , Other Worlds

**Hey! Finally an update! This chapter is hopefully going to help everything be a little less confusing! Sorry it's so short! I shall write more soon! *runs off to computer and types away***

_

* * *

__The meadow around her began to shimmer, as if each molecule of air was a tiny diamond reflecting the light of a sunrise. Through the intensifying brightness, Emora could see a tall figure walking toward her. She squinted, and realized who it was. Fai reached her at last, and bowed. _

_"May I have this dance?"_

_"Of course." was her answer. Then, she was floating, the lush grass of the pasture barely skimming the soles of her feet. There was no music, but she could hear 'their song' in her heart. _

_Suddenly, flaming torches lit the morning sky. All happiness disappeared from her spirit as Fai was thrown backwards to the ground. Emora looked into the face of the culprit._

"_Ashura" she spat with hatred. _

"_That's KING Ashura to you, peasant!" he corrected from atop his horse._

"_Why are you doing this? Why kill your own people? WHY KILL…YOUR OWN NEPHEW?" Emora demanded, trying to make sense of things. _

"_It is your fault you know. You weren't strong enough to aid him. You are-" There was a flash of brilliant blue light. "AHHHHHHHH!" screamed the king as he was cast off his mount. _

"_Stronger than you know." Emora looked over in shock at the one who spoke. _

"_Fai?" she asked, confused. Her beloved was there before her, lowering his arm from its magical attack. She looked behind her, where he had just been laying, and found nothing but grass. She slowly turned her gaze back to his cheerful face. _

"_Yes, and…no." his smile disappeared._

Emora woke with a start, and found eight pairs of eyes staring at her inside a little room with wooden walls. The young princess looked worried, Kurogane seemed annoyed, Syaoran looked as confused as Emora, and a strange white rabbit-looking thing bounced around happily. She gasped.

"Where's Fai?" She jumped up from the bed she had been placed in, and made a dash for the only door. "Where is-" She was stopped by Kurogane, who grabbed her by the arm, and sat her back down at the foot of the bed. She only stared at them in shock.

"He's in another room resting. I guess that wound hurt him more than he said." stated the princess, breaking the silence. Emora's eye's widened in worry. "He's doing better now, though! He's only sleeping." the princess added.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves." Syaoran cut in.

"M-my name is Emora."

"I'm Syaoran…" the boy said, though she already knew his name. "…this is Princess Sakura…" the princess smiled sweetly. The little white thing jumped on Emora's lap.

"Who…_what_ are-" Emora began.

"Mokona is Mokona!" it answered. Emora was only slightly surprised that it spoke. It just seemed like something that would talk. "And this is-"

"Kurogane." Emora finished, glaring at the mean looking man. Kurogane looked surprisingly shocked. "I already know you. Have you forgotten the "good" times we had together so soon?" Emora asked sarcastically.

"Just what we need, another magician." Kurogane scowled, but turned to Syaoran, confused.

"I…guess there was…another you…in this world too." The boy said as he worked it out in his head. _These people are making no sense! Another….in this…world? _

"What do you mean…'this world'?" Emora questioned. Sakura's expression became sad.

"Well, you see, we are traveling dimensions. We're searching for some feathers…that mean a lot to me."

"Dimensions?" Emora asked, confused, for she didn't have a clue what the word meant.

"There are many different worlds, other than yours, that you can't reach normally, called dimensions. We are traveling to as many as needed to find the princess's feathers that were scattered across space and time." Syaoran continued for Sakura. All Emora could do was stare in shock and awe.

"That…is…" She finally whispered. "Wait! Does that mean….Kurogane? Fai?" she looked to Kurogane once more.

"I know from experience that people from one world may exist in another, leading different lives." Kurogane said coldly, looking down at Emora from where he stood.

"They have the same essence, but have different memories….We think this is…one of those times." finished Syaoran, sadly. Suddenly, everything made sense to Emora. _That's why Fai looked so…distant and…confused. It's because he doesn't…know me. _Emora couldn't stand to sit there, with all their gazes burning into her, any longer. She slowly stood up, as if in a trance, and walked out of the room. Kurogane moved to go after her, but then stopped himself. _It was the same way seeing Tomoyo again. _

_False hope._

* * *

**Ok! Hopefully a few questions answered there! Plus, I thought of something kinda fun to try. Well, this story was based off a playlist of mostly Celtic music (and some Lord of the Rings) on my ipod. I've actually been writing these chapters song-by-song (so that each chapter is one of the songs on the playlist). So, what I'm thinking of doing, is making a playlist on playlist(dot)com, and adding a new song each time I add a chapter (each song will be the one that inspired that chapter). I will try to put the URL link to it on my fanfiction profile if I get it running! (I actually have the songs ready for the first three chapters, but, the thing is, I don't know if I can find all the songs!) That way, the story will have a sort of "soundtrack"! What do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!**


	4. Ch 3 , To Be Happy and Move on

**Hey ya'll! Sorry this took so long! Please give me some feedback on the playlist idea! Thanks bunches! ^.^**

* * *

Emora stood at the wooden porch rail, and wiped away the last of her tears. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. _What am I supposed to do, Fai? I need you now, more than ever. _

"Miss Emora?" sounded the princess's voice from behind her. Emora nodded her head in acknowledgment, but kept staring down the road that led away from the cabin the group had rented. "It's getting close to winter here right? I never saw snow in my world, because it was always hot there…." Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Are you cold? Do you want to come inside?" she added politely.

"I'm alright, and I like the cold. It was always easier to train with my father in cool weather rather than hot, so I welcome it." Emora answered offhandedly. Sakura came to join her at the railing. They were both silent for a second.

"This must be hard for you." Sakura said, seaming distant. "I kind of understand, I guess. I met my brother once in another world." Sakura looked down to examine the rail. "It was weird…you know…him not knowing me. It made me kinda sad. But then, I saw how happy he was in that world…and I realized that he'd want me to be happy too, and move on." She smiled warmly up at Emora. The mage smiled back. _Maybe staying with these people won't be so horrible after all. _

"Thank you, Princess Sakura."

"Please, just call me Sakura."

"Only if you don't add the "Miss" before my name!" Sakura nodded in agreement, and they shook on it. Emora actually felt happy and excepted by this girl. It was the same feeling she got from the others when she woke up, surrounded by them, in the little room. The two fell silent again, but Sakura soon turned to Emora, curiosity in her eyes. She couldn't hold back the question that had been worrying her the whole time.

"Emora?" she began. "Would you mind telling me why you were so sad that our Fai isn't the one you know?" Emora didn't say anything for a moment, but then she closed her eyes and called back the painful memories.

"Fai and I were…engaged to be married." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Were? What happened?" She asked, confused.

"It was the eve of the Festival of the Dawn, which is an annual event where the villagers decorate the town square at night, and the celebration begins as the sun rises. Fai told me that he wanted to take me to a special place he found in the woods. So, we snuck away, and he took me there. It was a bubbling brook in a little clearing. It was so beautiful at night because the moon reflected off the water, and made it shimmer." Emora smiled at the happy memory, and laughed quietly. "Fai always made me forget about strength…and proving myself…He made me feel…carefree." Emora hugged herself and sighed dreamily. Sakura could tell that she was speaking more to herself than anyone else now. Suddenly, this girl, who seemed bitter and determined a moment before, was showing another side of herself; maybe even the person she truly was, or longed to be. Sakura couldn't tell. "We spent that whole night together next to that brook, just enjoying each other's companionship. Then, just as sunlight began to brighten the forest, he asked me to be his forever. Of course, I said yes, and we ran back into town to take part in the celebration. We got there just in time for the first group dance, and joined in. At the end of it, Fai jumped up on a table, and announced, to the whole village, the good news…but then…." Emora leaned on the railing again, and that lonely expression returned to her face. She grimaced and turned to Sakura. "Sorry. I'm babbling, aren't I?" she smiled apologetically.

"Not at all! Please, go on!" Sakura assured her. Emora nodded, and closed her eyes again.

"Then, King Ashura and his men attacked. The strange thing is, that he is our king, and he's been ordering his men to attack our villages." Emora's hands balled into fists on the rail. '"Suddenly, the happiest day of my life became the darkest one. Ashura…wounded Fai using magic." Emora winced at the memory. It was getting painful to recall that day, but she continued. "Fai told me to run. I didn't want to, but he begged me. So, I did. I already knew where to go because we had sort of prepared for that day. A few weeks before, Fai helped me build an underground room in my cottage. I made it there, but then, I started thinking...I shouldn't have run. I should've stayed, and fought!" Emora's anger got the best of her, and she slammed her fists into the railing. "I should have been strong!"

"Emora…" Sakura started. Emora turned to her, a tortured expression marking her face.

"Don't you see? I let him down, Sakura! I let the whole village down! Even if I couldn't have won, I would have died honorably, instead of proving my weakness!" Emora instantly regretted blowing up like that. Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears. _I just met this girl! I shouldn't be laying the weight of my problems on her shoulders! _"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No! I'm sorry, Emora! I shouldn't have made you tell me!" Sakura protested. Emora smiled sheepishly, and wiped the tears from her own eyes.

"Actually, I feel a little better…so…thanks again. It's nice to know there are some good people left in this world, even if they aren't from around here exactly." The two girls burst out laughing. Emora didn't know why, but, suddenly, the whole situation seemed outrageous enough to be funny. Emora gasped, as something occurred to her. "Sakura! You said you were from a warm climate! You must be freezing!" Sakura looked around her, and shivered.

"Maybe a…little." Sakura felt like her fingers and toes were already incased in ice. "A little" was an understatement.

"Let's get inside. It looks like it's going to rain anyway." Emora examined the storm clouds forming not too far off in the distance.

"Are you sure you're alright…you know…to see Fai?" Sakura worried.

"No, but I'll manage. C'mon." Emora said, taking Sakura by the hand, and pulling her to the front door. _I've just…got to be…strong. Hmph. Isn't that ironic?_

* * *

**YAY! It's finally finished! Working out Emora's back story took forever! Hopefully the next chapter will be easier! Now, on to the fun part! Fai and Emora's "reunion"! I'm almost as nervous as Emora! Please R&R as always! Writing is much easier when people are nice to you! So be nice! (Constructive criticism welcome!) **


	5. THE author's note!

Hi everyone! I know you're all waiting anxiously (not) for the next chapter, and I'm actually almost done with it! *eruption of applause* Anyway, as I said before, this fanfiction was inspired by a playlist of mostly Celtic (and the Lord of the Rings. Sigh.) music on my ipod! So I thought it would be cool to share my inspiration with you! So, I have started a playlist on playlist(dot)com, and I just posted it to my fanfiction profile! Each song goes with a different chapter! So, from now on, I will tell you the name of the song, and what part of the chapter it goes to in the little author's note at the bottom. Then, you can find the playlist by clicking the link on my profile. I'll tell you the descriptions for the previous chapters now!

Prologue: "May It Be" – This song inspired the entire prologue!

Ch. 1: "Huron (Beltane) Fire Dance" – This song spans from Emora noticing that Ashura's men are back, to her fainting after the battle. Also, the part where our little dimension hoppers enter is when the string instruments come in! Yay for fight scene music!

Ch. 2: "The Voice" – This is the song that plays during Emora's dream. Fai and Emora dance to it! ^.^ Also, Ashura appears (in the dream) when the music becomes more intense with heavier drums!

Ch. 3: "The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun" – This song tells the story of Emora and "Fai's" last night together (the night before the attack on the village), and then all the way up to Ashura's arrival. I really like this song because it starts at night (when Emora and Fai are spending the night by the brook), and then changes to dawn (Fai proposing to Emora, and then the village celebration and dancing!)! It's easy to tell when the dance music begins!

"Evenstar" – This song depicts the tragic part of Emora's story, when "Fai" is injured by King Ashura, and is telling Emora to run. (Teehee, Lord of the Rings…)

"Lux Aeterna" – This song is also from the Lord of the Rings! This finishes off Emora's tragic story! This is when she decides to run, and makes an escape to the underground room in her house with Ashura's men on her tail! She is able to give them the slip, and hides. (This actually wasn't on my ipod, but I couldn't find the one I wanted on playlist(dot)com! I thought this worked ok though!)

Well, I hope you can decipher this alright! Please leave a comment telling me what you think!


	6. Chapter 4 , Song of the Heart

**Hello my loyal readers! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but I've been really buisy with school and...voice acting on youtube! (Seriously! Check out the anime and sims 2 series/movies I am working on! Just search for my channel under coolmissy11d12!) I am still going to try and keep this up though, don't worry just yet!**

* * *

The rain picked up soon after the two girls had gone inside, and then began whipping around outside. The members of the group were happy to be safe and dry under the roof of the little cabin. Fai had only recently awoken, and was still in bed. Emora sighed nervously outside his door. She knew she needed to see him, but that didn't mean she wanted to. _Here goes._ She thought as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." called Fai from inside. So, Emora slid in the door, and quickly swept to a little table in the corner of the room. She set down a bowl containing leaves, a crushing/mixing block, and a cup of water. Then she began crushing the leaves.

"I'm making medicine from Ferlorna leaves and water. It's supposed to sooth severe burns." She explained, her back turned to her patient. "You learn these things quickly when your mother is the village medicine woman and the wife of the headman." Emora finished crushing the leaves, and then added the water. When she was finished with that, she turned to face him, medicine in hand. He was gazing up at her from his low mattress, and a shiver went up her spine as their eyes met.

"Please sit up for a moment, Fai. It will be easier for me to apply it."

"Does it hurt you?" he said, sitting up. Emora's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Does it hurt to say my name? You can call me by another one if you'd like." He said, genuinely worried. Emora smiled sadly as she sat down beside him.

"Sakura told you, huh?" Fai nodded. "…No. It's just kind of odd. I know you are a different person, but you are…the same."

"That is correct. We are linked souls who live very different lives. I'm sorry to burden you."

"No! I don't want anyone feeling responsible for my difficulty! It will only make this harder. So please, don't be sorry." Emora pleaded, rubbing the medicine into Fai's shoulder a little too hard. He winced, and she apologized. They were silent for a moment, as Fai endured the burn of her touch to his wound. Then, Emora began to hum. The tune was whimsical and sweet, but somehow had a slight trace of melancholy to it. Fai immediately recognized it. He listened to her for a moment as she added more ointment, and then joined in with harmony. Emora looked up in shock, but kept singing until the song was over. When it was finished, she realized, as if breaking out of a trance, that she was now resting her head on Fai's chest. She slowly looked up to meet his gaze, and then quickly backed away.

"Oh! I am so-" she started.

"How do you know that song?" Fai asked gently.

"Oh…I wrote it. I'm a musician, much to my father's dismay." She said.

"I see, but why would your father be upset about that?"

"Well…being the headman of the village, he had great magical power. So, he wanted me to be a strong magician too. When it turned out that my magical stamina was weak, he was ashamed. No amount of beautiful music could make up for my weakness." She said, the painful memories flooding back. Fai's eyes seemed to melt from sky to clear blue ocean in an instant.

"Emora…"

"Please…call me Mora. It was a nickname that f-…umm…it's a nickname some people call me by."

"Very well, _Mora_…you don't seem weak to me in the least. Magic may not be your strongpoint, but you have other strengths." Fai soothed. Emora gasped.

"That's the same thing…my Fai said to me when I told him about my father." Emora laughed a little "Then I stubbornly begged him to help me find some other way to use my magic. He carved me a staff that I could use to conserve my magical energy…but it broke on the night of the attack." Fai nodded in understanding, and there was a moment of awkward silence. "Fai?" Emora said at last.

"Hmm?"

"How…do _you_ know that song?"

"Oh…well…the last world that our little group landed in was a place called Outo Country. While there, I learned that every person has a song in their heart, and your melody was stuck in my head the entire time. I suppose that would make sense due to the fact that you knew me in this world." Fai explained. Emora was stunned, and slightly flattered that her song had been the one of his heart. She was about to lose herself in his unbelievably blue eyes, just as she used to with the Fai she knew, but then, an exciting thought struck her. She sat up as straight as she could.

"Fai, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course…"

"Train me."

"But what about-"

"Train me to fight without magic."

* * *

**Ok! The song for this chapter (remember to look for the link to the playlist on my profile) is called Lullaby by Loreena McKennitt, and it represents the song Emora wrote! There's even rain in the backround!!!!**

P.S. Please disreguard the ramdom guy talking in the middle of it.


	7. Ch 5 , Not Him

**Hello fellow citizens of fanfiction . net! I'm back! I know it's been ages, but isn't that how it always seems to happen? Anyways, I just wanted to thank all my readers for waiting so patiently (a special thanks to the awesome people who sent reviews ^.^)! **

* * *

Fai stood, looking relaxed and statuesque, amid the morning snow flurry. Emora narrowed her eyes in concentration as she crouched into a fighting stance. _I have a feeling he's not going to go easy on me..._She thought as she tightened her grip on the long wooden rod that was to be her new weapon. Suddenly, Fai nodded and closed his eyes. Emora immediately sprang forward, aiming the end of the rod at his right shoulder. For a moment, she thought she might hit him, but then he was behind her. Emora gasped, and spun around to block his attack. She scowled and pushed his rod away.

"Well done, but how far will that get you in a real fight?" Fai asked teasingly as he spun away. Emora took the bait.

_SWISH! _Fai laughed lightly as he dodged her attack again.

_SWISH!_

"You're trying entirely too hard, you know." He informed as Emora missed once again. "Relax and think clearly!" Emora was just about to lunge at him once more, but Fai was quicker. He swung the back end of his rod around, and drove it into her left arm. Emora fell to the ground, stunned.

"Are you alright?" Fai asked. He reached out a pitying hand to help her up.

_Hmmmm...relax and think, huh?_

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Emora lashed out with her left leg. She was more than a little surprised, when her foot caught one of Fai's ankles, and successfully swiped him off his feet. He fell backward, sending a cloud of snow into the air around him. Emora stood, and, with a smug grin appearing on her face, held out her hand to him. Fai gazed up at her for a moment, with a bewildered expression on his face. Then he blinked and shook his head, his own smile returning.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given you such good advice..." Fai said, standing up on his own. Emora was not quite sure how to respond. "...I can't have you going around upstaging me!" Emora understood, and laughed lightheartedly.

"Well, now that I know your secret...I suppose, the only way to keep your dignity is...to beat me." She challenged, with laughter still dancing in her eyes.

"I agree." Fai replied. He nodded his head once again, and the two lunged, almost simultaneously, at each other. They're rods clashed once, twice, three times...and they were off. Emora had never felt so confident! It was as if something clicked in her mind; calming her, and helping her think ahead. She felt herself grinning, and possibly even enjoying herself. Fai's, now genuine, smile told her that he felt the same.

After nearly fifteen minutes of ceaseless sparring, the two began to tire. Emora seemed to sense their little battle was coming to an end. So she decided to try a move that her father had taught her. _I used to spar like this with father...but I can't recall ever feeling this free..._ With that thought, Emora evaded another of Fai's attacks, and ran right past him. He whirled around to find her sprinting in the direction of a large tree. _I hope I can still do this..._ Emora thought as she launched herself at it. Fai's expression was one of concern, as Emora's foot made contact with the bark of the tree. His eyes widened, though, as she kicked off of it, and came spinning at him. Emora let her rod fly out of her hands, so she wouldn't accidentally injure Fai with it...that might have been better. For, when she brought her arms out in front of her, with the intent of tackling him, she felt that familiar sensation in her finger tips. _No..._ she thought with instant regret.

"L-look-" was all she could manage. She was cut off by the blast of magic that burst from the tips of her fingers. Luckily, they were all pointing in different directions; none of them aimed directly at Fai. Emora crashed into him, though, and the two dropped to the ground. After a moment of lying there, with Emora tightly clinging to his shirt, Fai groaned in pain.

"Fai! Oh, I'm so...are you...?" Emora began, clumsily scrambling off of him and settling on her knees at his side. Her voice trailed off, though, when she saw the look in his eyes. It was as if he was searching for something in the depths of her soul. Emora felt oddly peaceful.

"And you said you were weak." Fai stated as he sat up, a smile quickly hiding his blue orbs. At his words, a familiar lightness lifted Emora's heart, and she could hold back her feelings no longer. She gently placed her hands on the sides of Fai's face. He opened his eyes and gazed at her with a mixture of understanding and concern. Emora ignored this and brought her lips to his. When Fai didn't return her kiss, she let go of his face to wrap her arms around his neck, but he caught her hands in his. Emora slowly broke the kiss, and looked up at him dejectedly. Fai's eyes melted once more. "I'm sorry...but...we both know that I'm not-"

"Him." Emora finished.

* * *

**Ok, so the song that accompanies this chapter is called "The Mummer's Dance" by Loreena Mckennitt. I know it talks about springtime, but the woodsy mood to it seemed to fit. I didn't really pick a time where it ends in the chapter, but it starts right from the very beginning. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review! **


End file.
